1. Technical Field
The invention relates to power converters, particularly to power converters with rotatable plugs.
2. Related Art
Many electronic devices require a converter to supply power or be charged. There are many kinds of plugs in the world. Thus some converters are configured to be capable of changing different plugs. That is, various kinds of plugs are releasably fastened to a converter body. A user may choose a specific plug to fasten to a converter body depending on practical requirements.
Conventionally, the plug of a converter has two leads and two conductive pins are disposed in the converter body. The leads separately connect to the conductive pins when the plug is fastened to the converter body. Thus, the converter can work.
The plug is fastened to the converter body by a slide or rotation manner. The leads of the plug tend to make a poor contact with the conductive pins because of inaccurate positioning. Thus, there is potential risk in using these conventional converters.